


Swimming Hole

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Nipple Play, Swimming, Vaginal Sex, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the only thing Jayne didn't hate about Whitefall, a pissant little dirtball of a world, was the swimming hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Hole

About the only thing Jayne didn't hate about Whitefall, a pissant little dirtball of a world, was the swimming hole. Might've been some homesteader's quarry once, but if there'd been a farm nearby, it had long since dried up and blown away. Tell the truth, you couldn't so much swim in it, not if you were any taller'n a ten-year-old, but you could soak in it. A real bath was a luxury you didn't turn up your nose at when you spent most of your time in the black.

The sun was beating down on him as he lay in the cool, clear water. He'd already done his best to scrub the grime out from under his fingernails and between his toes, and was feeling cleaner than he'd been in ages. He ducked his head under and came up blinking, only to find River standing on the opposite side of the pool.

"Don't sneak up, it ain't polite," he told her, glancing down to make sure everything was safely below the waterline.

"I didn't sneak," she said in that soft-hard way she had, and waded into the water.

"Hey now," Jayne said, backing up. "Occupied." It didn't stop her. Soon she was in up to her waist, and his back was against the rock-cut wall. Sure, he could've clambered out, but then she'd get a clearer look than he fancied at his wedding tackle. He stood his ground.

River waded nearer, lifting her arms so they floated with the seaweed strands of her hair. "How can you stand being so cold?"

Jayne shrugged. "Just used to it, I guess. Ain't cold when the sun's out, anyhow."

"The sun can't always be there, though." She sank down beneath the surface of the blue-green water and came up a full yard closer to him. Her shift was molded to her like a second skin, and her nipples stood out pert and hard. "It sets sooner or later."

Jayne's brow furrowed. "Weren't plannin' to be here by the time the gorram sun sets." Like most conversations with the feng le girl, he wasn't quite sure what she was on about. Besides, it was taking most of his brain-power not to stare at her tits. He'd never really paid them much mind before, as she didn't have more'n a pair of fried eggs on her chest. But when they were right in front of him, fried eggs looked pretty damn tasty. Especially when a man hadn't eaten in a while.

River just laughed and shook her head, spraying him with a rainbow of droplets. "No, I don't think you will." She glanced down. Jayne followed her gaze and saw that the tip of his cock was poking out of the water. He hastily put a hand down to cover himself, making her laugh again. "You don't have anything to hide from me," she said, stepping just within arm's reach. "You're a small man."

"Hey!" Jayne protested. "There ain't nothin' small about Little Jayne."

River reached out and wrapped her delicate fist around his rod. "I don't mean here," she said, and stroked slowly down his length.

Jayne twitched at her touch. "You sayin' you're up for it?" he asked, confused but not inclined to argue overmuch. She tilted her pretty little head to one side, studying him like he was a rare insect. "You know," he said, hoping she'd take his meaning without him having to explain too much, "might be you wanna tumble?" Her hand was still curled loosely around his cock, so he lay one of his own over it, encouraging her to grip him tighter.

"Maybe if I tumble far enough, I'll start falling up again."

"That a yes?"

By way of answer, she wrapped her free arm around his waist, pulling them close. It didn't take but a moment for him to skin the shift off her, leaving her pale and gleaming in the sun. She lifted one leg up until her knee was against his hip, opening herself up to him. His fingers found her slick and ready, so he cupped her ass to give her enough of a boost to wrap the other leg around and mount him. She slid down his cock easy as falling off a log, the water and her own natural strength letting her hold on without too much help from him beyond a stabilizing hand now and again. He suckled one of her little peach-pink nipples, and it was like she had a trigger there - every touch made her squeeze him tighter. She buried her face in his shoulder and rode him rough, until she quivered and shook into stillness just before Jayne's release came over him and he poured into her like the sudden summer cloudburst that opened up over their heads.


End file.
